The Tyrant Monkey King
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: The aftermath of the war of the best, he lost his brother ace, he lost his devil fruit, Now Luffy strives to become stronger, smarter and walk on the path of vengeance to destroy the Navy, Yonko’s and the world government. Mythical Zoan Luffy, Harem and strong Luffy.
1. Chapter1

**An: Ladies and Gents, I present you my newest one piece fanfic, it's been 7 years since i last did a One Piece fanfic and for the longest I've wanted to give it a try but it was then I realized one piece fanfics aren't as popular as Naruto fanfics. So I'm giving it a go! **

**Takes place after the marineford arc. Enjoy the first chapter. **

Chapter 1: Rebirth.

( At the Sea)

A submarine of yellow paint emerged from the water, that submarine was owned by none other than the Heart Pirates...

If one would ask… The Heart Pirates are an infamous and notable pirate crew from the North Blue Sea. Their captain, Trafalgar Law, is a member of the Worst Generation.

On board of this submarine, we would also find the captain of one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world, Monkey D. Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy, an infamous person, known worldwide, most would call him a troublemaker, however, recent events have made people remake their minds to this particular individual, one of the most notable events this man has produced was the destruction of the Judicial Island, better known as Enies Lobby.

It was devastated, perhaps it served as a symbol that fairness disappeared, criminals could no longer be judged fairly any longer, it was the message passed after seeing the whole island burn to the ground.

But to some thinkers, the concept of fairness never existed in the world, to begin with.

Sad, but it was the right line of thinking, all one could say was... it is truly unfortunate.

Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate, the criminal, the worst…

After fighting numerous grueling battles from Impel Down to Marineford, his body was in tatters… Wounds covered his body...

If that wasn't enough, he also suffered the tragic loss of his older brother Portgas D. Ace who died at the hands of Admiral Akainu and in the process saved Luffy's life. There was nothing else the man Portgas D. Ace could have done, to save his brother, he gave his life.

There weren't just physical wounds on Monkey D. Luffys body, there were also deep, unending scars…

However these scars did not mar his body, but they branded his mind and his heart, terrible scars that constantly hurt.

However, these mental scars wouldn't have time to do that terrible work, to say the truth…

Monkey D. Luffy, this man with the Straw Hat… This man whose goal was to become Pirate King… This man who wanted it all…

… This man was dying …

They say a moment is all that's needed to change history.

A single moment can upset the balance of the world and give birth to hope.

However, hope can only be born in the face of despair.

The question remains.

Monkey D. Luffy, the dying man, could he ever grasp hope and salvation, in the midst of the drowning sea of despair...

"What is Luffy's condition…?! We would like to know!" An impossibly stunning woman walked, her steps were bold and loud.

There was a marine battleship docked on the side of the submarine. The yellow submarine that belonged to the Heart Pirates.

On the marine battleship, unusually, there were many life-size statues of marines on board, with hearts on their eyes, they weren't sculptures, no, they were humans who turned into stone.

They would probably remain so for a long time, or even forever, it all depended on the mood of the most beautiful woman in the world and one of the most powerful warlords of the sea the pirate empress Boa Hancock.

To those who turned into stone, there was no difference from death, and by the gorgeous womans mood, they were as good as dead.

There was no other way to say it, those marines were dead by her design.

"Man, good job figuring out that we emerged here… I thought the marines were still tracing us or something, is this some kind of sick joke?" A White Bear with an orange jumpsuit asked. Ignoring Hancock's question about Luffy's status.

"We had Salome trace you on the ocean floor… She can truly swim well..." Boa Hancock pointed at her unusual royal snake, her precious companion.

After the War of the Best, she had no injuries on her person, she was still peerless as ever, which in turn showed her perfect strength.

"..And, you! Bear! How dare you try and change the subject like that, you mere beast?!" Boa Hancock chastised the bear for ignoring her question about Luffy's condition,

The White Bear lowered his head, depression setting in.

"Sorry" the White Bear managed to speak out amongst his downtrodden depression.

"So weak-willed!" the other two crew members, of the Heart Pirates, cried in surprise.

Trafalgar Law opened the door, rubbing his bloody hands in a cloth, his face had some drops of blood, that he finally wiped.

"Captain!" the Bear cried.

"I did all that I could … but for this type and difficulty of operation, well... his life is currently being preserved - but..." he continued getting off the blood in his hands, Boa remained silent.

"He's accumulated an unbelievable amount of damage – There's no sign that he will be able to come back..." After that revelation, Boa Hancock still stayed silent, her blue gem-like eyes glittered with worry, a cold sweat on her forehead.

"Heee Haaaaw!" A voice resounded in the air.

"What in god's name is that?!" the heart pirates cried.

"Heee Haaaaw!" A man wearing a strange leather suit with a giant head compared to his body, having a purple Afro and purple makeup yelled

His body leaning off of the Marine ship.

He was Ivankov, king of Kamabakka kingdom, his people were also with him on the deck of the marine ship.

"That's right, Strawboy gave his best! – Thanks to him, we managed to escape!" Ivankov showed off what Luffy did for them.

"The prisoners from Impel Down… it seems that they're on Luffy's side - they snuck on the marine's ship." Boa remarked, a bit unimpressed by them, but they were Luffy's friends so she would tolerate them.

"-Now we can finally journey to 'Kamabakka kingdom' we've been dreaming for years! – From Newkama land to the headquarters of Newkamas!" they cheered on.

Ivankov landed on the submarine deck, he then took a more serious tone.

"Strawboy's body was already withered to the point where he could no longer even stand in Impel Down! –- Still gotta hand it to the brat for going that wild in the prison and in the war though! –-" Ivankov gave a bit of praise for Luffy's wild side.

"It was all for the sake of rescuing Ace! – and to think that… that same elder brother died in front of him, protecting him…Strawboy..." Ivankov had a bit of a forlorn expression.

"If I give up here I'll regret it!" Ivankov thought back to what Luffy said.

"What god would permit that…?! – that's something that would easily crumble someone's mind, nay two minds! To think Strawboy is passing through something so tragic..." Ivankov was sweating with worry.

"Come on! you can do it, StrawHaaaat! –- Hang in therrre!" the Newkamas cried, remembering the chant they did back in the prison when he was poisoned.

"What a tragedy… We wish We could have gone in his place… poor, poor Luffy… " Boa Hancock said as she faced away, her warm tears cascading down.

'M… Man, that must be nice! Getting doted on by the Pirate Empress like that…' the Heart Pirate crew cried in their minds in envy for the little guy with the Straw Hat. Although thinking again that wasn't a very enviable position to be in, critical condition and stuff, it wasn't worth it...

"By the by, Trafalgar Law, are you Strawboy's friend?" Ivankov asked the Supernova.

"… No, I am not." Law answered.

"...I have no obligation of saving Straw Hat-ya either, but if… kindness... makes you uncomfortable shall I make you a reason?" Law continued as he faced Ivankov.

"Nooo thank you! – there are times where our bodies move without reason." Ivankov responded, making exaggerated 'no' expressions.

"HEY, WAIT!" one of Law's crewmates cried.

"Jinbe-san…! You are still hurt." the crewmate continued his warnings.

"… Hah … Hah! " the 'Knight of the Sea' arrived on deck, his body was bandaged through, hiding his sun brand, he clutched his chest –- His body had sustained two injuries in the war from Admiral Sakazuki, the Magma Human, only now he had awakened.

"Trafalgar Law of 'North Blue' … I thank you for saving my life…!" Jinbe thanked the Captain of this submarine wholeheartedly.

"Sleep. Jinbe... You are going to die." Ivankov said, seriously, the way he said 'die' would have given any normal person a shiver up their spine.

"My heart will not settle down… not when Luffy-kun is wavering between life or death –- for me, who was close to Ace-san, it's impossible to bear, this sense of loss…! –- but what I am most afraid of is the time that he wakes up… Luffy-kun is his brother, the sense of loss isn't heartbreaking anymore, it's soul-crushing!" Jinbe said making everyone, realize how bad it was for Luffy.

"Beast! Do you have a Transponder Snail?" Boa asked.

"Yeah. – Ah…! Yes, we do, Ma'am! Sorry!" the White Bear's depression returning.

"You are like the Empress' slave or something..." his crewmate commented, receiving another sorry from the bear.

"If we call the Kuja We can cross the Calm belt and heal Luffy -– if Luffy's survival is made known to the government they will not relent, we witnessed this at Marineford, We must hide in my kingdom, and as long as We hold the title of Warlord we will be able to treat him safely and without foreign interference" Boa commented and ordered them, Jinbe, Law, and Ivankov, were comfortable in the backseat, so to speak.

"Well then… My mission to protect Strawboy ends here! Heee Haaw! – I'm gonna leave everything to Y'all here, is that alright Jimbei?!"

"Yes. I still can't swim freely with these wounds… I will ascertain Luffy's recovery with my own eyes". Law looked on and Boa was still anxious, terribly worried over Luffy.

"Seee yaaa, Straw Haaat! thanks for letting us see the light of this corrupted world again! – Once he wakes up give him our best!" the newkamas cheered them a goodbye as Ivankov steered the ship away from the submarine and the Kuja's ship that had arrived.

'If fate may have it, then let us meet again! – don't you die now Luffy, Heeee Haaaaw!'

Amazon Lily ~~ The island of women in the 'calm belt' ~~

Treated as a special exception the heart pirates were allowed to stay and dock on the beach.

"Captain… his heat is.. giving out!" one of his crewmates cried.  
Luffy was convulsing and groaning out in pain.

"Hurry and hold him down! Damn, this isn't looking good. Inject him with a shot of sedative and prepare for manual resuscitation"  
The situation looked grim and the atmosphere was suffocating.

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours and everyone held their breath as Law did his best to stabilize Luffy.

In the end, however, he **failed **as Luffy's heart rate monitor flat lined.

Silence descended upon the occupants of the room as the harsh reality they were faced with dawned upon them. Regardless of their best efforts, the outcome was still a failure.

"Damn" he punched a wall in frustration, his pride as a doctor was severely crushed.

On this day both Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace, and Monkey D. Luffy **died**.

However, even if he died, it was not the end of Luffy's adventure…

(in Luffy's mind)

"Where am I...?!" Luffy was on the ground kneeling, his hands on the ground, he had no clothes on, however memories came rushing, the realization set in.

"I… I see, I lost ace" His hands cupped his face painfully, pressing his cheeks so hard that a normal human would have their skulls broken.

His eyes scanning the whiteness of space.

"W… where?"

"Oh… A white space that goes on forever… I am probably dead... Hahaha… I am such a weakling, … I couldn't save my crew, Bon-chan sacrificed himself so I could escape, and in the end … I couldn't save Ace!" he started crying in earnest.

"All that talk about being Pirate King and I couldn't do nothing against them" He remembered Kizaru, that Sumo guy, Magellan, Blackbeard, Hawk-eye, and Akainu, how they were so strong and looked down on him, he wasn't a match for them.

He clenched his hands painfully, his wrist clicked with the force, almost breaking them as he punched the ground, making two craters on the floor.

His tears flowed freely, he cried and screamed for hours, another sibling was taken from him, first Sabo now Ace, what's next? His friends!?

He stopped that train of thought, he stopped mourning, he spent hours, days, here in this white space, the reason he stopped screaming? His friends were still alive, that's all that mattered to a simple heart like Luffy.

"I can't stay dead like this…! I must get up! And train harder to become stronger! So that I could protect my friends! Avenge Ace! By killing Blackbeard and Akainu!" he clutched his chest, his eyes shined defiance and ambition.

There will be a new Luffy. He was going to get stronger and go on his new path of vengeance upon the Celestial Dragons who killed Sabo, Blackbeard who turned Ace into the Navy which got him executed in the first place, then the Navy, a Admiral named Akainu who killed Ace right in front of him! And last but not least the World Government who nearly tried to kill Nico Robin.

"My dream of Pirate King will not end here… It cannot finish here, **I am not a man who will end here!**" Luffy's whole body seemed to move, the heaviness in his movements caused an oppressive atmosphere, that gathered around him, as if a storm blessed him.

His burning desire for the One Piece shone through, however now he had an additional dream, remembering one of the titles old man Whitebeard had.

He wanted that title, and it wasn't the emperor of the Sea...

He mustered his fists, he raised himself from the ground and screamed to the high white heavens, his new dream.

**"I will become the most powerful man in the world!"** His yell, fueled by his ambition made the ground heave as if it was alive, in awe of him, Luffy could honestly say that it felt like the ground was massaging his feet, the air around touched him, as if worshipping his will.

'So that I will not lose another loved one ever again'

(Amazon Lily In the submarine)

Law was about to give the bad news after mourning for about 9 minutes, however…

Ba-dum, ba-dum…

He looked shocked at the monitor, it was flat-lined for more than 9 minutes, he should have already been brain-dead.

"Straw Hat-ya …?!" he rushed towards Luffy's side.

"I will not lose you again, I am one of the best doctors in the Grandline ya hear?!" He worked tirelessly, for what seemed like hours, and finally, Luffy was stable enough, his wounds were healing at an astonishing rate.

Luffy jumped out of his bed, his body moving with his will.

"Watch out! calm down, straw hat!" one of the heart pirates cried.

(line Break)

"Where did that guy Jinbe go?" One of the heart pirates asked.

"He went after Straw Hat, I think... he rushed to the forest" The other responded.

Law picked up the Straw Hat that Monkey D. Luffy wore, a silent look on his face.

There was a trail of destruction in the forest, Luffy's fists were bleeding, he tried extending his arms, however, he couldn't understand, he didn't understand what was happening...

Where had his power gone? Where was his devil fruit!?

He sat on a rock he looked towards his newly made friend Jinbe, Luffy's glare could pierce any man, and on one of his hands was the vivre card for old man Rayleigh.

"If I die like this… sorry, but take care of my little brother for me Jinbe" Jinbe was silent, remembering the past.

"Luffy-kun… the war is over… Ace-san is..." Jimbei did not look down, he met Luffy's grey eyes head on.

"Dead..." Luffy's voice cut through, the voice that came out was deadly serious, and silent, yet those words could cut through and intimidate most people, it was so uncharacteristic of the easygoing, passionate Luffy.

His silent tears bled through, Luffy had already come to terms with the death.

At that moment on the coast Rayleigh arrived, swimming through all of the calm belt like nothing.

The heart pirates left, with the Straw Hat safely in Rayleigh's hands.

"Jinbe, I want to see my crew again, however, I am too weak like this, I lost my devil fruit, I couldn't win against all of those tough opponents, I need to get stronger..." Luffy looked at Jinbe, the truth coming out, he was still weakened by the wounds on his body, but they were healing.

"Luffy-kun, you need to heal your wounds first, after that you will know what to do." He carried Luffy on his back, towards the beach.

At that time a cart of food was dragging towards the coast, a caravan with Boa Hancock, to deliver food towards her beloved Luffy.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy called out on the muscular old man, in the shore sitting on the stone, a happy expression overcame both of them.

"Luffy-kun"

"What are you doing here…!? – I believe my vivre card is still pointing towards the sea..." Luffy grinned.

"I left mine with Shakki back there on Sabaody archipelago" Rayleigh responded.

It was at this moment that Boa Hancock and company arrived.

Both sisters and Gloriosa greeted Rayleigh, but Boa only fussed after Luffy, however, Boa noticed something different about her beloved, he seemed more mature although he still joked around with everyone else, she could see a serious look cross his face, well to her he seemed even more handsome.

"Luffy, I could barely sleep, I was so worried about you… here I prepared a feast for you" Hancock said as she put her fingers on the fruits.

Luffy grabbed her hand, his eyes intensely stared at her face, a pink hue appeared on his cheek, his eyes searched her thoroughly as if discovering something new about her.

"Hancock, thank you, for everything!" she blushed up a storm and almost fainted.

Jimbei noticed the assortment of foods, his stomach growling like a tiger.

"Jinbe…! We did not prepare this food for you…!"

"Hancock … it's ok… he is my friend" he patted her head, she almost fainted.

"No more than a mouthful, you hear…!?"

A dragon's roar was heard, all around the island, all looked at Luffy's stomach, he blushed a bit, scratching his neck.

"Luffy-kun…. You should eat up! – for to eat… is to live!" Luffy did not need to think twice, he attacked the food like a man possessed, putting fruits, seafood, meat and all other assortments of foods in his mouth.

Afterward, Luffy invited Rayleigh and Hancock to eat with him, Rayleigh started discussing the letter Shakki sent to the snake sisters, it was finally then that Boa noticed Rayleigh, Gloriosa was shocked.

"So Luffy-kun, how are you feeling?" Rayleigh asked.

Luffy was strangely composed, even after waking up he hasn't broken down yet, mentally.

"I feel like I was hit by an entire warship, everything hurts, if I move my arm it feels like it's ripping apart, if I move my neck, it strains badly," Luffy said with a sigh.

"It's not surprising you're in that much pain considering what you went through. It's pretty normal so it seems you're doing OK" Jinbe said.

"No... Actually, this is far from normal, at least for me." Luffy told them.

"I'm a rubber-man, pain isn't something I feel regardless if the kind of beating I take, It's one of the reasons I won the many fights I was in so far."

"My endurance and stamina as well as my ability to tank as many hits mostly come from my Rubber powers. The fact that I'm feeling this much pain after almost 10 years probably says that I lost my ability". Luffy said nonchalantly to those around him as he punched the air and his arm failed to stretch.

The others were shocked, but Rayleigh, on the other hand, laughed heartily.

He already predicted this outcome so he wasn't surprised, Trafalgar Law had already told him that Luffy was dead for more than 8 minutes. What did surprise him, however, was Luffy's calm and nonchalant attitude.

It wasn't a bad thing per se, but he'd like to know the reason behind it.

"You seem awfully calm about this considering the circumstances…. Not counting the traumatic events you went through you were also dead for almost 9 minutes…! That is the reason you probably lost your ability – It was a close call –" Rayleigh explained to them why Luffy had lost his powers for good, while staring at Luffy's eyes, with a smirk.

"Is there a reason why you're not panicking or throwing a tantrum as I expected you to...?" Rayleigh asked Luffy with a knowing smile on his face.

He deduced that Luffy reached a similar conclusion as he did and was happy, now his plan would go a lot more smoothly. The Boa sisters, Jimbei and Gloriosa chose to be silent and just watch thing play out between the two for now.

"Ace is dead, all I could do now is just accept that. And walk a whole different path , I was too caught in his promise that he would never die… that I did not want to believe … I already cried enough… " Luffy said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then what happened? Obviously, you're still alive so it stands to be reasoned something gave you the strength to fight your way back". Rayleigh asked with knowledge of Luffy's answer.

"I was in a white room, I don't know if it was a dream, or if it was the afterlife... but I took a long time there crying and coming to terms with Ace's death… " Luffy said with a forlorn look into the distant sky on the horizon, before facing the group.

"But I've come to terms with it, I have a lot to live for… I will not let my dream come to an end! – **I will be the Pirate King!**" he yelled to the high heavens

"Given my weakness, I've decided... I am going to become the strongest man this world has ever seen… that was the title the old Whitebeard had, didn't he?" he asked determination shining through his deep eyes as he opened them.

"Hooh, I can see you've taken things seriously and I can tell you've reached the same conclusion. So, what do you want to do now?" asked Rayleigh in all seriousness. Now was the time to see whether Luffy knows what was to be done.

Luffy took a while to settle his thoughts. He looked up at Rayleigh with fierce will burning in his eyes.

"What I want is to see my crew again. What I want is to get back on my ship and go on more fun and exciting adventures with them" Luffy exclaimed passionately.

Rayleigh nodded in understanding but an undertone of disappointment can be detected.

He was happily surprised however by Luffy's next words.

"As much as I want that to happen... I know that right now, it's not what I need" Jinbe and Hancock looked shocked as did the others, except Rayleigh. They knew how badly Luffy wanted to reunite with his crew.

He has said so on many occasions.

They've come to realize how much he cherished the bonds he created and knew the bonds he had with his crew were unbreakable. Hearing such words from him was a little unsettling and it worried them, especially Hancock.

She remembered the time before she got to know him and fell in love with him, how he profusely begged her, on his knees even, and threw away his pride and dignity in order to obtain a ship to leave the island to find his crew.

She remembered the look of complete and utter joy plastered upon his face when she agreed to lend him said ship. Although at the time she felt sad at the thought of him leaving and never seeing him again.

However, fate decided to flip the proverbial table of his reunion and throw the boy into the whirlwind of events that culminated in the loss of his brother and his death for almost 9 minutes.

Of course, he fought through that and knowing him as well as she thought she did, the first thing he would do was ask to find his crew and reunite with them especially after going through such an experience. She felt he needed them now more than ever.

Even if she did wish from the depths of her heart that he would regard her with as much importance as he gave to his crewmates sometime in the future.

However, he seemed to be a man who never failed to surprise those around him.

The fact that he seemed so serious about it was even more alarming.

"**I don't understand Luffy…!** You've been desperate to find your crew since I first met you... I thought for sure after all that has happened that you would want to be with them" Hancock stated with an unusually solemn expression directed at Luffy.

All traces of her school girl side disappeared and she was now serious and stern.

This was truly the face of the cool and indomitable 'Pirate Empress'.

After witnessing her slightly eccentric behavior around him, for the most part, made Luffy almost forget that underneath all those layers she put up, lied a fierce and powerful warrior, one that reached Warlord Status. A title only held by 7 people at a time.

He couldn't help but be captivated by her strength of spirit even if that adoration lasted only a few seconds, after all this was the woman he would be forever indebted to. After a second he regained his composure before taking on a serious expression. He faced her with an equal level of presence, it was his form of giving respect to her.

"There are too many tough enemies in my adventure… to become the Pirate King I need to become much stronger… I feel inside of me… something waiting to burst out… I can grow stronger still… but like how I am I am weak!" Luffy pointed at his chest.

"Luffy-kun don't be ridiculous. You are strong, I've seen that for myse-" Jinbe was cut off from his little attempt to reassure Luffy by the man himself.

"Jinbe… please… let me finish. I used to think of myself as strong." Luffy walked forward and sat on a rock next to Rayleigh.

"...I didn't have much else to boast about. What strength… ?" Luffy continued, after getting a bit more comfortable to tell a story.

"I was raised by mountain bandits, strength was all that mattered in that place, however that strength wasn't enough. I came to the Grand Line with a crew of 5 on a small ship, armed with a devil fruit and thought I could take on the world..."

"...And I did for the most part…. I don't mean to brag but how many other rookies can claim to have defeated 2 members of the Warlords. To have saved a country from civil war, To have defeated a man called God and… To have crushed the most powerful and feared assassin from the governments CP9. To have sunk the World Governments Judicial Island, Enies Lobby. This was all within a few months of their journey… I don't think any rookie can boast to have done all of this." Luffy continued his monologue with a fond smile as he recounted the many achievements of him and his crew during their journey. However, he took on a more solemn countenance as he continued.

"While all those look like good achievements on paper and speech and they make me seem really strong, in the end, that's all a lie..." He faced them with a serious look.

"All those battle I fought drove me to the brink of death! I had to struggle! I barely crawled my way out of them. My crew was in just as much danger. It was only thanks to my devil fruit abilities that I miraculously survived." He put in perspective, of how much those adventures could have cost him and his crew.

"In the end, you can say that I did pull through and those experiences have made me a better person, sure, I did win against all odds. But now, looking back...it all seems so **hollow**. While I consider myself strong, I don't think I'm as strong as I could or should be." Luffy could have done better, he could have done much better... If there was only a way to return in time and do it all over again… But this was not to be, he had to live with the consequences of his actions and the actions of the world around him.

"After my little performance in the war with my temporary alliance with the old man Whitebeard, and fact that the world knows my connection to Ace and to top it off they know who my father is, the world knows… People will be after us, marines and pirates alike, only to make a name for themselves. I'm not strong enough to get through them all. I need to be better, stronger, faster, smarter. I just don't know how to go about doing that". Luffy finished, balling his fists tightly whilst making a frustrated expression.

"Hahaha, I came here to see you Luffy-kun, I saw you fight in the war in Sabaody, will you listen to my plan? – Naturally, it is up to you if you accept it or not" Luffy faced him, his head already formulating theories as to what Rayleigh said.

"What plan are you talking about?". Luffy asked with an interested expression on his face.

"Hoho… Well, I see no harm in telling you… I planned on taking you back to Marineford to do a little ceremony for the dead so to speak… We will do a lap around the island, ring the ox bell and lay some flowers for those lost in the war… This is to tell the world that you're still alive and to make a statement as well…"

"But the main purpose of doing this is to get a message to your crew… To let them know that you all will be taking a break from your journey to improve yourselves and prepare for the New World… I remember you all saying that you'd meet in 3 days at Shakki's bar… We need to change those '3 days' to '2 years'… This is for the purpose for you all to train and improves yourselves, mentally and physically for the New World and come back better than ever… "

I was thinking we can do the message in the form of an Ink mark on your arm… So what are your thoughts on this…?" Rayleigh asked him seriously.

Luffy was a little taken aback by the thought of not seeing his crew for 2 years. He wanted to get stronger but he didn't think about what that would mean for the rest of his crew.

"From that look on your face I can see that you want to train me but what about them…? How will they improve…? I don't even know where they are"

"I thought you might ask that…. I actually do know where they are. The same way I knew where. The person who sent you flying to this island told me so, he saved your lives" Rayleigh said with a smile.

"what?! – that Paw Guy did!?" He thought about that guy's actions, it was true, if he was not there to send them away, Kizaru would have eliminated them all there, or the other bear guys and that sumo guy would, Luffy was certain of that.

"You may not realize this Luffy, but on the Sabaody Archipelago when your crew was cornered by Kizaru and those pacifistas you had absolutely no hope to win.

When Bartholomew Kuma sent you all flying he actually saved your lives. His actions allowed your crew to get out alive and live to fight another day. That was his last act as a human being as I'm sure you know by now that his personality was erased and he was turned into a human weapon". Rayleigh told him with all seriousness. He had come to have a great deal of respect for Kuma after his actions.

"But...why?". Luffy was even more confused than before. That just brought up more questions than actual answers, what was the Paw Guy's objective?

"As for your crewmates, he sent them to places where they can get hands-on training in their specialty skills to improve themselves. For example, your cook is with your friend from the war Ivankov and your swordsman is on an island belonging to Dracule Mihawk, just to name a few. They are with people who can improve them and most importantly they are safe."

"So now I ask you again. You are the captain, the decision lies with you. What do you think of my plan?" Rayleigh asked him once again. Luffy smiled, It was not his usual face-splitting grins, it was a small one, however, the most important part was his eyes, they stormed with overwhelming confidence.

"There's only one answer… " Those words gave everyone a pause, after they left Luffy's lips.

(One week Later after stopping at Marineford)

He raided Marineford listening to Rayleigh's plan and sent put a cryptic message to all his surviving crew members, to return to Sabaody Archipelago in two years three days later.

That cryptic message would tell them to train for two years in order to prepare for the new world.

He himself is training with Rayleigh and will get himself a new devil fruit since he is no longer rubber. And that he has to master all three forms of Haki.

He has a lot to accomplish if he is aiming to be king of the pirates and average Ace.

Now at a island with Rayleigh his training begins.

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here. Damn 6k I never wouldn't have written this long I started this at 8 am in the morning.**

**I'm naming this story the Tyrant Monkey King.**

**Luffy loses his rubber fruit in this story he gets a new one and I planned it to be a mythical zoan fruit I'm not sure if this was ever done but im giving Luffy the:**

**The Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong, is a Mythical Zoan Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to change into the hybrid or full form of the famous Monkey King, Sun Wukong.! He will take the appearance of Sun Wukong from Smite! But will look like a Super Saiyan 4!  
**

**I'm planning a harem.**

**It starts with Hancock. I'm a hardcore Luffy x Hancock fan, **

**Also supported Luffy x Robin. **

**Not sure if I should allow Nami, paring her with Sanji. I have a dislike for Luna.**

**So until next time! **

**Next chapter it's the time skip and his devil fruit! **


	2. Chapter2

**An: Well I can see everyone is following and favoring the story, im almost glad to write a one piece fanfic since its been so long. **

**Goku Black: I've been meaning to contact you and look for you since you were the one who suggested I should try a one piece fanfic. And was going to ask you for any ideas. I was going to use your idea but something told me to make it my own way by giving Luffy a Zoan Devil Fruit. But you were labeled as a guest so I couldn't really contact you so im like I guess im on my own with this one. **

**And to answer your questions about the said fruit it will possess some Saiyan Traits and transformation of a Great Ape. **

**And yes Ambition of a god I used some of it. Though I was disappointed with that Story when the author decided to make Luffy sterile but that shit ain't happening in my story with Luffy! **

**I will agree to your harem suggestions, Boa Hancock is the lead in the harem.**

**And one more question before we start, should I have Margaret join Luffy to the new world with his Crew? As a temporary member? ****Since im allowing her in the harem.**

Chapter 2: Training.

( LuscainaIsland)

"This island is exactly what we need…! - Known as the 'Forty-eight seasons' … It is a harsh land where the seasons change with each week that comes by" Rayleigh said, Luffy drank his every word.

"Luffy! We swear… each and every day, we will visit this island to bring you new provisions from Amazon Lily!" she said with a glowing expression.

"Sorry … Hancock… I need to train to become strong enough for those I care about, I can't have you spoiling me like that -" He looked towards her with a kind expression.

" I want to become strong enough to protect you too…!" She blushed up a storm not making eye contact with him.

Luffy smiled at the Empress antics, a caring look in his eyes, in his mind he did not object to marrying this woman… after all, she did for him, it's a wonder he did not give her a ring already.

"_I should totally marry her, after all she's done for me during the war." _He chimed in thought looking at her.

"Hancock, we cannot have you spoiling the boy…! - Whilst Luffy-Kun's training is underway, none of the women are to enter this place" Rayleigh spoke seriously.

Hancock grabbed his nose pinching it painfully.

"And what right have you to decide such things, **Rayleigh **!?" Boa asked a demonic look came over her still stunning face.

"Well, Master, why don't we come to a compromise? … What about this the Kuja pirates can visit us every month… being alone on this island without company is bad… and I want to know more about Hancock and her crew" He gave two reasons, the first one Rayleigh could see was flimsy at best, the second was the real reason, Luffy genuinely wanted to know the women of Amazon lily better.

"Well… ok" was Rayleigh response after some grueling moments, two sets of hopeful eyes were too much for the 'Dark King'.

A genuine happy look came to Boa's face, Luffy also had a huge grin on his face, he oozed happiness.

"Now, then … we are the only humans left on this island - " Rayleigh showed the exotic environment, it had many strange plants, some were absolutely huge.

"They say that long ago there was a great civilization here… But it perished… here in this island, the law of the Strongholds true" Said Rayleigh

"I smell a great adventure…!" Luffy was excited.

"Why this island is home to terrible beasts, more than we can hope to count… many of them are too powerful to your current state… hm, I would say 500 or more… if you do not train hard you will never sleep safely at night…!" Rayleigh stroked his beard.

"Hmm.. how can you know all of this?"

"How huh? It is a power that I intend to teach you… the power is known as **Haki**!"

A rustling sound as a great Elephant came charging in behind Ray.

Luffy made no motions to attack it, it would fail, that beast was stronger than him, he knew it, instinctively.

Instead, he sat on the ground.

Ray smiled.

"Listen closely Haki is a power that exists within every living creature… "presence" … "Spirit' … "Aura'... It is no different from these well-known concepts, however many never notice they possess it and live their lives in ignorance… others try and train their whole lives, to never grasp it.

"To fell no doubts, to have an unbreakable will… That is the true strength! - observe, haki can come in two different paths" the elephant wind up his snout.

It attacked completely missing Ray.

"This is color of observation, to feel an enemy presence in an elevated degree, to grasp their numbers, to see hidden or invisible enemies, to spot weaknesses, read their movements" Ray dodged each and every attack, Luffy's eyes following his every movement, all the while double tasking… remembering Enel and the Snake sisters.

"In the sky isles, this ability is called "Mantra" ... "

"... Next, we have the color of armament it is somewhat like wearing an invisible suit of armor" The elephant tried to stomp Ray however it was stopped by a hand, however, the elephant was pushed several meters from the ground and fell nearby, Luffy who was rapt with attention was shocked, however, if he deduced correctly - an understanding look came upon his face, he remembered the sumo-guy and his grandpa.

"I see… you caught on to it, yes an important use, is that with this we can bring harm to devil fruit users, with it even those near-invincible logia users can be damaged!" Ray explained.

"That's how you were able to touch Kizaru!"

Ray then explained more applications of this type of haki, like the Kuja arrows who were harder than steel.

"Those two are the main types of haki, however to a select few there is a third type that is available…" The elephant jumped from the ground and tried one last attack, however with just one look, the beast completely fainted, it's huge body fell to the ground.

"This is the ability to overpower and conquer someone's will "the conquerors Haki" … it often appears in people who made a big name for themselves on a global scale - It is unique in that it cannot be trained, only controlled, It is the user's own ambition or will - only by personal growth this ability can be strengthened - you have already shown inclination towards this type but with your recent growth of character, this ability needs to be brought under control - I dare not bring you into civilization lest you accidentally let it out at random times… I can predict that this one is already very strong within you". Said Rayleigh looking at Luffy

Luffy nodded, understanding what Ray meant, in these past few days after the war he had mentally grown.

They found a camp and started eating food, Luffy noticed the night was cold.

"Ordinarily training haki would take much longer, but I've witnessed your prodigious talent, I will ground you on the basics first… most people develop a bias to one type… this makes them limited… it is best if you gain skill in all three… you have the potential for it… it will make you more versatile." Rayleigh explained

"Got it, master…!"

"The second thing we will work on is your education" he grabbed a huge sack reaching inside grabbing a book in one thousand "You wished to be smarter did you not? - I will not be an easy master, got it Luffy-kun?"

Luffy nodded.

They reached a giant white tree.

"You said this spot is the safest on the island right…?"

"That is correct" Rayleigh organized the books close to the white tree.

Luffy picked his hat and left it hanging on a nearby rock, the Vivre card was visible through the lace.

"Let's go Master…!" he grabbed Rayleigh and rushed through the forest.

And now the real training begins.

As the weeks passed Luffy noticed how Ray was such a Hard Taskmaster, He would wake up every morning at 5 a.m, they would go to the white tree and spent 2 hours studying subjects like biology, math, politics, geography, and tactics, afterwards Ray would chase him off from his safe spot, he alone would have to hunt his breakfast, the island was incredibly large, it was so easy to get lost in it, and it had some monsters that would destroy Luffy, however Ray did not care, the early mornings were filled with losing fights, Luffy had to quickly adapt to the law of the jungle, at this time he was just a bottom-feeder, he could not enjoy his meat, so he would stick to fruits and other vegetables - coincidentally this where he discovered his near immunity to poison after Magellan - eventually by late morning Ray would nonchalant show up near him, he would give instruction on how to use haki… then he would unleash various beasts on him to train, it was harsh getting ganged up from the various beast, but it was perfect to stimulate his senses and increase his strength, after the beat down lunchtime arrived ... again he had to hunt his own food, even with some serious injuries - Luffy noticed that he now healed extremely fast, perhaps it was one of Ivankov's hormones...? Or some other reason…? He did not know - by early afternoon Ray woulçd appear again, attacking Luffy hand-to-hand mercilessly beating him to a pulp ... this was his 'Martial arts training' … he was a firm believer in kinesthetic learning… Luffy just thought he was crazy.

By mid Afternoon Rayleigh would assert more monsters for Luffy to fight while explaining more about haki… even though he would be extremely injured at this point … After fighting more monsters trying to grasp the basics of haki by late afternoon he would be exhausted and riddled with injuries he would have to exercise his body, push-ups, squats, running, however, he had to carry a huge boulder on his back, and the size of it increased daily.

Early evening was again, hunting for food alone, however, the biggest predators were awake at night, he always needed to be careful at night, and he could not rely on his vision, it was … very dark and lonely in Ruskaina … every time he encountered an apex predator it was a chase for life and death at night … it humbled him very much, Ray told him he would never be subtle, but maybe this would teach him some degree of stealth… after dinner he would return to the tree for more studying with Rayleigh, then late night they would camp outside the safe zone, with Ray telling him stories of his life, of his exploits when he was a pirate, it was the best part of the day for Luffy… then he and Ray would sleep… even if an enemy would attack ray would just observe, it was up to Luffy to wake up and run the animal out of the camp, it was a lesson to teach him to be alert at all times, even when he was sleeping, by morning his body had healed itself completely, it was a small mystery he had yet to discover.

Every day this schedule would mercilessly continue.

However, Luffy was not a small man, by any stretch of the imagination, he endured it without a pip - well he cursed the old man's insanity in his mind - and adapted to it very quickly, his prodigious talent shined through.

By the end of the first week, he could imbue parts of his body with armament ten times out of one hundred, now he could finally start to grasp it, the same for observation, now he could occasionally feel prey nearby, and sometimes dodge fast attacks that would normally hit him square on, he had a good grasp of the basic sciences and Ray incorporated a bit of history in his lessons, the martial arts bit was the most interesting, Ray had mastered most arts the world had to offer, Luffy would copy the movements Ray did in their sparring matches, burning the movements into his memory and muscles, and surprisingly by the end of the week he mastered his first martial art, he was proud, however the next day Rayleigh would switch to a style that perfectly countered the one that he learned, forcing him to copy Ray again.

The exercising was the most rewarding part, he could feel himself growing stronger, faster… for he relied on boosts from his Devil fruit, now he could achieve the strength acquired by gear third and the speed of gear second with just improving himself, after a few days, he raised his pain tolerance, noticing that most if not all wounds healed after a night of sleep, he started being even more reckless, something that would have cost his life on the battlefield now helped him, it was okay in his eyes, looking back at his grandpa, being reckless was in his blood.

After another week, he could use armament half the time, and avoid most attacks, he now started sensing animals nearby, he could somewhat gauge their strength, which made him realize he had more talent for observation than armament, which was not to say that he was bad at armament, he had made great strides in that type as well, He was finally happy, he was able to hunt and kill lesser animals for food, however the big herbivores and predators were still out, he had crammed many subjects into his brain while he devoured the books rayleigh brought, he had another style mastered, but Ray switched again, however the next week, he would have hunt and face those monsters while blindfolded, putting most of his progress to zero, he had to rely on his senses, instinct, and haki to survive, Ray said he had great eyes, so much so that Luffy would forget to use other senses.

Another two weeks have passed, and finally a day off, it was the day of the visit of the Kuja pirates, it was a truly blessed day, he could spend the day on the ship without his blindfold on, he would talk for hours with the Boa sisters, getting to know them better, however he spends the most time with Hancock, they really hit off fast, perhaps it was because they were both Holders of Conquerors Haki? … they couldn't tell but the connection was there.

After the first month, he could basically hunt all herbivores in the island and small predators, he finally learned how to swim, and was able to hunt down some fish underwater, carefully evading the sea kings, he wasn't strong enough for them, while he could take sea creatures early on, the one that we're here were much more dangerous.

He could control armament now to appear in various parts of his body, and his observation was growing strong, he could sense everyone in the island, and their strength, he could evade all of their attacks now, he had mastered the basic observation, now it was up to him or Ray said to branch out.

He did not need the blindfold any longer, the less observation training made him have more time to focus on his personal training, in the next few months he would collect himself, remember and replicate the moves those cp guys did.

Starting with that jumping on air thing, as it was perhaps the most useful, he had to train his legs really hard to reach that level but he would accomplish it.

Oh yes this training has become intense.

Now having free time for himself he decided to go hunting and have a look around the island.

Now heading to the deepest part of the jungle as he recalled on how Rayleigh said this island once had great civilization.

Looking straight ahead something caught his eyes, as he stared straight ahead.

There existed a small shrine. The shrine was circled by a tranquil creek and the foliage of the trees let just enough light in to give it an almost divine appearance. The shrine hadn't had any visitors in centuries. Inside the small shrine was pedestal. Atop this pedestal was what looked like a Devil Fruit.

He headed straight towards the shrine and looked at the pedestal. The fruit's appearance is that of a red peach with sky blue swirls. He decided to take the fruit as if it was telling him to take it.

He stared at it, getting a good look at it.

He wondered what power and strength this fruit holds? It could be anything. Paramecia?, a Logia? Or a rare mythical Zoan?.

He needed to find out.

He opened his mouth and decided to take a bite out of it. He Blanched at the taste of it, all devil fruits have a bad taste. He ate the whole fruit.

After eating it he didn't feel anything different.

He shrugged maybe it will kick in soon.

It was getting late and it was time for him to go rest.

He left the shrine.

Later that night.

The moon brightened as it's moonlight shined on Luffy's sleeping form. The affects of the Devil Fruit he ate is changing his appearance, his height made him taller around 6'7, a firm six pack, red fur covered his arms and his torso only leaving his six pack exposed. Coming from his backside was a long red monkey tail, his muscles and strength increased.

After the transformation was finished Luffy slept through his whole transformation.

Until morning.

He woke up, as he noticed Rayleigh was awake as well and looked at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong Master?" Luffy asked in a more mature deep voice which surprised him that didn't sound like him at all.

"You look Different Luffy-kun.." He said still looking surprised

" Different how-" He paused as he noticed red fur on his arms and torso with the exposure of his six-pack and scar from Akainu.

He ran pass Rayleigh and want to the nearest pond.

He got a good long look at his new appearance. His eyes were dark yellow, his hair hair lengthed pass his shoulders .

Looking shocked that he even grew a tail!?

"So it was a Zoan Fruit..." He muttered taking in his new appearance.

"When did you find a devil fruit?" Asked Rayleigh as Luffy explained to him everything of what transpired yesterday on his free time and hunt.

"So that explains everything... It's possible that you eaten a rare mythical Zoan fruit." Rayleigh pointed out.

"Which mythical Zoan ?." Luffy asked

"My guess is that you are the ancient Monkey King, Son Wukong... So I guess the fruit is called the Saru Saru No Mi, Model Sun Wukong." Rayleigh answered.

While Luffy's dark yellow eyes widened and looked at his form as his red tail swayed.

"I believe your training is going to be much harder now and to see what abilities you possess." Rayleigh said causing Luffy to nod in understanding, he has two more years to Master his new devil fruit.

Far Away from the two Hancock saw Luffy's new appearance. It was taking everything in her willpower to not faint at his new look, heart eyes she had and her face blushed hard. Nose bleeding slightly, unable to take it anymore she herself turned to stone with a look of affection on her face.

_To be continued._

**An: Okay im stopping it here! I know I promised a time skip but that will be in the next chapter!.**

**He looks like Super Saiyan 4 goku almost.**

**Now all he need is a Staff like Sun Wukong.**

**In the next chapter I will do some Luffy x Hancock! **

**So give me some suggestions and I might consider them! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Monkeying around with a Snake.

(Months later)

It has been several months since Monkey D. Luffy has been training his new devil fruit, his Mythical Zoan fruit God God: Model Sun Wukong.

He trained day and night to learn my control of his powers.

He is much stronger, faster and have more endurance than ever before.

His powers. He can clone himself, shapeshift into any animal or anyone he wishes he even has cloud manipulation that allows him to create a cloud for himself for transportation, he calls it the Nimbus. A flying gold cloud that he can ride on in the sky and on water. And that's not all he could do, he even can manipulate energy, like shoot a lazer beam like how Kuma robots can do from marineford.

So far he's now training on how to use a weapon, Hancock visited him on the island and was watching her beloved train, she even helped train him, since she felt it was her duty as Future Wife to King of the pirates to help her husband.

During His free time and break from Training, he would go with Hancock to Amazon Lily and spend more time with her.

It was no secret that Luffy is now in a relationship with the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. In fact, he started a serious relationship her, in blunt fashion he charged into the relationship, after discovering his feelings and Rayleigh giving him the talk, and going in excruciating detail about his encounters, and his 'techniques' … in the next meeting with Hancock he immediately asked her to go out with him, in fact, that was the first thing he did after he saw her ship anchoring on the isle, she almost had a heart attack, suffice to say she is even more devoted to Luffy than before, but now after their relationship started she started losing her fan-girlish tendencies, however, she still had her moments and her antics, but she was now much more comfortable around him.

He also became close to Hancock's sisters, now calling them Sonia-chan or Mari-chan.

He was even Close to Margaret. Calling her Margaret-chan.

Though Hancock noticed this and had a feeling that her crew member Margaret has feelings for Luffy. As much as she didn't want to share her Luffy to no other woman that could steal him from her. She had mental images of the two women in his crew Nico Robin and Nami.

Using her Warlord status she did some digging on the two wanted posters of the women in her future husband's crew.

Cat Burglar Nami, the thief and navigator.

Devil's Child Nico Robin the archeologist.

She wanted to be the only one to love Luffy, maybe it wouldn't hurt to share him with Margaret, and since he is becoming Future Pirate King, A king may need a Queen but also many lovers, she will speak with Margaret privately about this and maybe both of them could talk to Luffy privately about having a Harem. She will be the lead in charge and decide who is worthy of Luffy's heart.

And maybe, before he leaves she will have Margaret join Luffy's crew as a temporary member and to keep his crew in check should they disrespect or dishonor him in a way.

On one hand she wants to have a talk with both Nico Robin and Nami and see are the two worthy of being Luffy's lovers.

A day later.

Luffy would be back at the island trying out his new weapon, an adamantine staff Coated with Haki like Kuja Arrows. He even has a snake companion, a Black cobra with red eyes as he named the cobra Apophis. He and Salome are the same height. Hancock let Luffy pick a snake companion.

Now training all he can with his new abilities.

(Meanwhile with Hancock)

The Pirate Empress is having a private discussion with Margaret.

"You have called for me Snake Princess?" Asked the blonde Amazon.

"Yes, I have. Sit." Said Hancock keeping her eyes on the blonde, it was just the two of them alone in her bedroom.

"It has come to my attention that you happen to have eyes for Luffy-Kun." Said Hancock in a stern tone as Margaret blushed in surprise that the Snake Princess caught her having feelings for Luffy.

"Ye-Yes I do have feelings for Luffy-kun Snake Princess but seeing that you and him are in a relationship I-" Margaret confessed but stopped when she saw Hancock raise her hand to silence her.

"I have a feeling that Luffy also likes you as well. So I am willing to share Luffy with you as well and any other woman that is worthy to be his lover." Hancock said seeing Margaret's brown eyes widen at that, the snake Princess is willing to let her be Luffy's lover? How lucky!?.

"Than-Thank you Snake Princess!" Margaret said now bowing to her.

"Rise Margaret, " Hancock said as the blonde woman indeed got up.

"Starting, tomorrow we will confront him about your feelings for him, and that when his two-year training is over I will have you join his crew as a temporary member." Hancock said seeing Margaret nodding at her.

(Tomorrow)

Luffy would be flying in on his Nimbus heading back to Amazon Lily since he finally got the hang of flying his nimbus.

He would head straight to the Kuja Palace as the guards of the Palace let him in the Palace.

Now heading for Hancock's throne, his snake Companion Apophis followed him.

Once he got there he saw Hancock and Margaret surprised to seeing her there.

"Hey Hancock-Chan, hey Margaret-Chan." He greeted as his snake slithered by Salome.

"Oh hey my beloved, Margaret-Chan and I have been talking yesterday discussing about you." She said now shifting her blue eyes at Margaret who blushed lightly.

"What kind of Discussion?" He replied tilting his head In Confusion.

Both Hancock and Margaret exchanged looks, as Hancock nodded towards Margaret to answer him.

"Luffy-Kun, me and Snake Princess have decided to share you." Margaret answered seeing more and more confusion on his face.

Replaying those words in head, processing everything she just said.

"Eh!? You have feelings for me too Margaret-Chan?" He asked as she decided to confess everything to him, while Hancock now explained why she decided to share him and let him have more than one lover.

It surprised him.

Guess it can't be helped, if he were to be Pirate King he could have freedom, power, fame and women as his wives and lovers.

But Hancock reminded him that she will approve of who is worthy enough to be his lover. And that Margaret will be a temporary member of his crew when he returns to sarubody.

He accepted that. Besides he needs more crew members and that he will have to expand his crew members. Maybe once he sets out to the new world he must seek out the Whitebeard pirates and form a alliance with them.

From what Jimbei told him, Blackbeard Killed Whitebeard and took his devil fruit, meaning Marco the Phoenix is the current captain of the Whitebeard pirates.

He promise that he will avenge Whitebeard and Ace. By killing Blackbeard.

"I accept, Hancock-Chan and Margaret-Chan." He said only for the two to hug him.

Now he has two lovers.

The next three days it was announced that Luffy is dating not only Their Snake Princess but Margaret which surprised even her friends that she is with Luffy.

Now in a double relationship with him. They were happy for Margaret to be with Luffy and the Snake Princess's relationship.

Happy that he has both Hancock-chan and Margaret-chan who he has with riding on his cloud. Taking them for a ride

Both girls at his flank, Hancock on his right, Margaret on his left.

Margaret is stroking Luffy's strong left arm that's covered in red fur.

His tail swayed As Hancock blushed lightly as she stared into his loving dark yellow eyes with her own ocean blue eyes.

The next Day.

He has to return to training, Hancock and Margaret both bid him good luck and a parting kiss on the cheek.

Onward to his training, as he flew on his gold cloud with his snake companion Apophis at his side heading back to their island to do more training and maybe when he has the time he could go visit his girlfriends, sometime.

_To be continued._

**An: Stopping it here! I'm going to reread all of your suggestions and ideas and figure out the rest on my own on how I should play this out for the next chapter in which the Time Skip happens. This story will be on hold until I update stare of the basilisk king. **

**Then I can please more of you with this story.**

**PraetorXyn: I like your suggestion I just may follow it. And it's somewhat disappointing on how there is not enough good OP fanfics. **

**NPGamer: I am a Fellow Luffy x Robin fan too and still is even though I support Luffy x Hancock, maybe this year I will do a Luffy x Robin x Hancock Fic by basing it off of my recent Luffy x Robin fanfic I finished reading three days ago, it's called "Different Take" I Just may base it off that Story. **

**I too have a dislike for Luffy x Nami I feel like she should be like a sister to him, don't like how she always hits on him. **

**Though i will go along with putting her in the harem. **

**Along with the rest you guys suggested. **

**I happen to like Luffy x Reiju too I think it's a good ship, same with Luffy x Rebecca, sadly there aren't enough fics involving those ships. **

**It's kinda funny how Luffy has an all Princess Harem. : Vivi, Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi, Rebecca and Reiju. **

**I swear I should write a fic with just them all together with Luffy. **

**Well until next time I promise to update again once I update my HP story.**


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Monkeying around with a snake pt 2

(Ruskaina two months later)

Now at the island finished with his daily training with Rayleigh eating dinner with the man.

"Luffy-kun I've taught everything I could, there is nothing more to teach you… what will you do now?" He observed his student as he played with his Snake companion Apophis.

"Well, I could train more and review all that I learned from you but I will be staying at Amazon Lily for awhile." He said seeing the man smirk a bit, it seems he knew of Luffy's double relationship with Hancock and her crewmate Margaret.

"I see, before I go, I need to inform you on a few things should you head into the new world." He said now catching the young man's attention.

"What's up?" Luffy asked

"You are aware of the Yonko's right?" Rayleigh said seeing Luffy nod as he started to continue.

"Three of the Yonko's are legendary pirates that were once under the flag of the Rocks Pirates, One of the former members died at marineford as you know his name." Rayleigh spoke causing Luffy to slightly widen his eyes.

"Old man Whitebeard was a member of the Rocks Pirates?" Luffy asked with surprise

"Not just him.. but two other members that are Yonko's like Whitebeard. Charlotte Linlin Big Mom of the Big mom Pirates and Kaido of the Beast Pirates. All three of them were former Rocks Pirates before they became Yonko's, under the leadership of their Captain named Rocks D. Xebec who is considered to be the world's most feared pirate." Rayleigh explananed

"What happened to him? What is his story?" Luffy asked more interested in this.

"40 years ago, Rocks dreamed of being king of the world, as he and his crew were ruthless to say, trying to achieve his ambitions and would kill anyone who dared to interfere, he even went so far as to kill World Nobles such as Celestial Dragons and their slaves. If he were to become king of the world. He attacked and destroyed many Islands and locations in his wake of mass destruction, there was a rivalry between him and my Captain Roger, even his own crewmate white beard." Rayleigh had told more and more of the tale of Rocks.

"Rocks sought Fame and Fortune, that he led his crew on the path of destruction with the goal of taking over the world. Heading to God Valley to destroy more World Nobles and their slaves." Ray said with Luffy looking more intrigued by this and admiration of Rocks of wanting to rid of the celestial dragons, yet Luffy wouldn't go so far as to kill Slaves as he thought about Hancock's past and how Celestial Dragons treated their slaves which pushed Luffy on to kill the Celestial Dragons, as he recalled on how one of them had killed his brother Sabo. After learning of Hancock's past he wanted to kill them more than ever.

Then he thought about world nobles. He knew his former crew member Vivi. Who is a princess of Alabasta and that she herself is a world noble.

"Whatever happened to Rocks?" Luffy asked wanting to know what happened to the famous yet dangerous pirate in the world.

Rayleigh sighed as he took a sip of his Sake.

"Before Rocks and his crew could even reach God Valley, Roger and surprisingly your Grandpa had formed an alliance of taking down Rocks, and his crew, my Captain and your grandpa defeated Rocks together while his crew disbanded after his defeat and formed pirate crews of their own." Rayleigh finished with Luffy not surprised that his grandfather took part in taking down Rocks.

"With Whitebeard now dead at Marineford, there are only two members of the strongest rock pirates left alive, Kaido and BigMom. If you ever go to the new world and encounter both of them be very careful they are strong indeed." Warned Rayleigh as Luffy nodded.

He will be very careful of the two former members of the Rocks Pirates. Luffy will gladly defeat one of them and take their spot as Yonko since that it has come to his attention that the corrupt world government and navy will stop at nothing to harm his friends and allies, like Vivi's kingdom, Luffy will have to protect Vivi from the world government, the same could be said about Amazon Lily. If the Navy or WG suspects him and Hancock's relationship they will kill her off and not just that but will probably use a buster call on her Island and probably take all the amazons to slave markets selling them to celestial dragons. He looked enraged at the thought of that happening, and if they knew of Hancock being a former Slave he will have to cover her back with his mark.

Once he becomes Yonko, Alabasta and Amazon Lily will be his territories and will be under the protection of his Flag. Meaning he will have to Marry Vivi in order to protect her from the WG, he will speak with Hancock about that.

Just from hearing the story of Rocks pushes Luffy's motivation to killing Celestial Dragons, and get him more stronger members of his crew.

He will expand his crew and form an alliance with the whitebeards and other new world pirates who helped out to rescue ace in the war.

"Thanks for the information Master, I will be very careful in the new world. So I guess you are leaving?" Luffy said feeding his snake a piece of his meat

"Yes I am, since I have taught you everything I know I have nothing else to teach you." Rayleigh said looking at the boy.

"Guess I'll be seeing you again soon at Sabaody " Luffy said seeing the old man nod

"Yes, yes you will, good luck with your training Luffy-kun and your relationship with Hancock and Margaret." Rayleigh said as he started to get ready to leave.

"Thanks, Master." Luffy said watching his master leave.

He looked towards His snake companion Apophis.

"Well, it's just us, on this island training together, and go see Hancock-chan and Margaret-chan." He commented seeing his snake nod.

"Well let's go see Hancock-chan and Margaret-chan." said Luffy as he created a golden cloud getting on it with his snake getting on board.

Now flying his nimbus to Amazon Lily.

( Amazon Lily a Week Later)

Luffy had stayed over at Amazon Lily for a week visiting his girlfriends and is staying at the Kuja Palace.

Morning came for the three in bed, the sun emitting its beautiful rays of lights on their faces. Luffy began to stir from the sun's rays his eyes wiggled open Seeing that it was morning He sat up gazing at the beauty beside him, a smile grew on his face as he sees Hancock's peaceful sleeping image on his right, then turned to his left seeing Margaret sleeping peacefully too.

His right hand began to stroke her soft black hair, being gentle enough in not waking her in her sleep.  
She began to stir ever so slightly feeling his touch. her eyes began to open taking in the image of her beloved, her lips curled upward as she notices that he was gazing at her form.

Margaret began to wake up also, as her brown eyes looked up at her boyfriend Luffy.

"Morning Luffy-kun" Hancock quietly says still half asleep. She rubs her eyes in effort to awaken her even more, as she sits up cuddling up next to Luffy. Luffy put a hand on her face, bring it up towards him and plants a soft morning kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Luffy." Margaret said now rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and leans up against him with his left arm now around her.

"Morning Hancock-chan, Margaret-chan." Luffy says a warm smile on his face as he laid back on the pillow with both women now laying up against him smiling.

"So Rayleigh is Gone?" Hancock Asked as he nodded told her where he went.

"So what will you do now?" She asked looking into his dark yellow eyes.

"Plan on staying here for a few months then go back to training on the weekends." He answered seeing her and Margaret look happy that he will be in Amazon Lily for a few months.

"That's great Luffy-Kun~ I'm so happy that you will be willing to stay here with us for a few months~" Hancock said with a blush on her face, Margaret smiled too happy that.

"Sorta glad that I get to spend plenty of time with the two of you too."Luffy replied as they both sighed Happily and snuggled against his chest.

Oh yeah. He was definitely going to spend time with both his girlfriends.

And so on a few days later of his stay in Amazon Lily, he has been training in the Arena, with Hancock. Both him and her sparred together it was just her and him, Margaret is with her friends since they want to know how Is her relationship with Luffy been.

Both Luffy and Hancock are strong.

She trained with him, she ate Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner with him.

They talked about their crews and whatnot.

Now it was night, the two were on a balcony looking at the sky and stars.

She leaned up against him with his arm around her waist making her blush.

"Oi Hancock."

"Yes Beloved?" She asked in a gentle cute voice

"I want to thank you, " He said making her look confused

"Ever since I've gotten here, my only goal was my crew. When I ran across you, you were a mean person. You could've cared less about men, including me. But after fighting your sisters, after knowing what that mark on your back meant, and told you that I hate Celestial dragons. And after you got me to Impel Down after hearing Ace going to be executed I've been so grateful. I mean, you helped me get to Ace, and you got me his handcuff key. You've helped me the entire day, and I will never forget that, and..." He said softly as she suddenly began to cry.

"Luffy, I...I...I don't know what to say..." She said holding back her tears.

"Now, because of everything you've done for me, I want to thank you."

Just before Hancock could say how Luffy was going to repay her, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her. Hancock was stunned. She nearly passed out. Luffy was kissing her! HER! After a few more seconds, Luffy broke the kiss.

Before she could even say another word Luffy said the unthinkable.

"I want to thank you, by Marrying both you and Margaret-chan." He uttered out.

After hearing that, she froze, replaying those words he just spoken not too long ago, was he serious!? He is going to Marry her and her crewmate!? Her face heated up in a hot blush.

"Lu-Luffy are you-" She tried to say but he cut her off saying

"I'm serious, Dead Serious. You're my Pirate Empress." He said and after she heard that he was telling the truth her response was that she fainted before saying.

"I'm. So. HAPPY~!" She passed out as he caught her smiling holding her in bridal style.

And just like that. Luffy has officially declared to marry both their Snake Princess and Margaret. Glorisa and Hancock's sisters we're blown away when they heard.

Arrangements for the wedding for going underway.

Margaret was also happy that he is marrying her and Snake Princess.

King of the Pirates x Pirate Empress.

( Okama Island)

A certain perverted Cook felt really upset about something and feels like someone is in his dream stealing it from him.

And that he failed to be with a Goddess of all Beauty.

As he growled, flames erupted around him making him resemble the devil.

"Whoever that is stealing my dream I will **KILL **them!" he roared. He already suffered enough hell here on this island with nothing but Okama's!

_To be continued._

**An: Stopping it here. I was so tempted to pull a lemon but decided not too, now I know I said I wasn't supposed to update this again until I update my Hp story but what the hell I decided to do it knowing this story is getting a lot of attention. **

**Next chapter is the time skip for real this time! **

**Harem List:**

**Hancock**

**Margaret **

**Robin**

**Shirahoshi**

**Vivi**

**Nami**

**Monet**

**Rebecca **

**Jewelry Bonney**

**Carrot**

**Reiju.**

**I'll decide who else fits in the harem.**

**Some of you will be disappointed on who I didn't add. And for reasons why. **

**I'll reread your reviews and see who else you mentioned should be in his harem.**

**It's not Viola, not Koala she's for Sabo. Not Pudding she is for Sanji or might give him both Viola and Pudding. **

**Otohime? Isn't she dead before the fishman island arc? But still won't add her to the harem. **

**Zoro can go with Perona. **

**I'll look up who is Carina, **

**And Olive, I might let her in the harem. **

**Alvida I'm not sure.**

**Smoothie? I'll see how will that work **

**Would put Captain Hina in the harem. **

**Well I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! **

**That is all I have to say for now until next time!**


	5. Chapter5

**An: Just thought I should be nice enough to update again. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Return of the Straw Hat Pirates.

(Ruskaina two years later)

"Luffy Darling!" Margaret shouted his second wife.

"Yeah! I'll be there shortly!" he approached the white tree, his straw hat had been waiting for almost 2 years.

He arrived at his 'camp' although it was more of a wooden house and outside there was a huge campfire, today was the last snow of winter, tomorrow spring would arrive.

Sitting around the campfire were giant animals, their size was comparable to a six story building, they were a panther who had neon pink, violet and green colors on it's fur, the large cat had golden eyes and transparent glass claws and fangs, another perched in a nearby tree was a falcon , it had grey stormy feathers, black obsidian talons and beak and red eyes, the other was a bear, his fur was a mixture between white brown and black, as he had the genes of polar grizzly and black bears, his eyes were pure black, and his teeth and claws were pure white.

The three animals focused their eyes on Margaret, as the space around them started to tear, multiple shockwaves blasted the island, as the three animals unleashed their conquerors haki - after not finding any more challenges in Ruskaina he searched the surrounding islands in this area of the clam belt, he brought the 3 strongest animals he could find and brought them here, he then succeeded somehow in teaching all of them in the basics of haki- after a few moments of being blasted with haki Margaret's pupil started shifting as she aimed her snake bow, an arrow unsteady pointed at them, the animals expression became of mocking 'as if a flimsy arrow with a little haki could hurt us' they started making sounds so that she could start a fight.

"Oi… " Luffy arrived in the clearing with Apophis at his side the mocking animals became paralyzed as their master arrived.

Luffy's voiced calmed Margaret as she lowered her bow.

"... Look where you are aiming your aura, those are my wives and friends" the animal bowed meekly.

Watched her husband dominate these beasts with pride. On her face.

Hancock also smiled with pride as she watched her husband put these beasts in their place.

"It's time to say goodbye to you guys as well…" The animals instantly had tears in their eyes as they nuzzled Luffy, both land animals also purred.

"Oi, Oi! There's no need for crying! I didn't tame you to be weak! I'm not the boss of this island anymore. You three are!" He yelled at his beast companions as they looked meekly at the fact their Boss was leaving the island.

He looked to his hat and raised it to the sky, a silent look and a small smile as he looked towards one of his treasures.

He finally put it in his head, the hat that was too big now fit snugly in his head, he grinned happily.

"All right - Let's go!" He was excited to see his crew again.

( Kuja Ship)

Now in Hancock's Quarters alone with her, he and her have a serious talk.

"You realize that now that I married you and Margaret, you know of the consequences right?" Luffy asked staring into her blue eyes, as she looked grim and nodded already knowing full well about the consequences should the Navy and WG know of her relationship with Luffy.

That's right, she knew full well of the consequences. If they _did _know of her relationship with Monkey D. Luffy will not only have her Warlord Status revoked but will also kill her, and will set a Buster Call on her home island Amazon Lily, killing all of her Amazons or worse... Capture them and sell them to the nobles. She shuddered at that thought and did not want that to happen to her crew and people.

Thankfully, they will never find out that she was a former slave, since Luffy has privately marked her back with his Jollyroger.

They might even suspect that she was the one that got Luffy into Impel Down in the first place to free ace, then helped him in the war. Like taking the key to Ace's seastone handcuffs, protecting Luffy from Pacifistas, and Marines.

"What is it I must do if they do find out about us beloved?" She asked Looking at him.

"Make preparations should they find out, you, your crew and people must move in to the new world, and build a new Amazon Lily. You have to do that should it happen." He warned her as she nodded and took consideration of doing that action, she might as well call it quits with the Navy and World Government, throw away her warlord title to be with the man she loves.

She wasn't going to listen to their orders and if push comes to shove then she will fight all who dares attacks her beloved husband.

"I will have that prepared should it come to that." Hancock said Looking at him.

"Luffy, I want to join with you in the new world with your crew, Since both our crews are officially an alliance." She said seeing him smile at that.

"I don't mind at all Hancock. I know you are very strong, just prepare your people and crew to leave Amazon Lily and join with me in the new world." With his trademark grin.

With that she smiled also determined that she will join with him in the new world. By joining his crew with Margaret.

"I will leave Sonia to be Acting leader in Amazon Lily, so I will most likely come with you, Margaret and your crew." Hancock Said as He smiled at that Holding her hand.

( With Margaret)

She was telling her friends goodbye as they told her to stay safe.

Looking at the many stuff she has in her bag, is her Haki coated Dagger, 500 Haki Coated Arrows. Sets of clothes, herbs. Her snake.

She has everything she needed.

As she looks at the ring on her finger smiling as she recalled how Luffy Married her and Snake Princess.

Happy that she married him.

She is his second wife and is being a member of his temporary crew.

To sail on the seas with him. Will be fun.

( Back with Luffy and Hancock.)

Both were on the ship's deck and told Glorisa and her Sisters that She was going with her beloved to journey with him into the new world. They were both surprised as Hancock and Luffy told them their plan and action should the WG make an attempt to order a Buster Call on Amazon Lily. If push comes to shove Evacuate all Amazons off the island should that happen.

Sonia and Mari nodded at that following their sister's instruction that, Meaning that Both of them are in charge of Amazon lily while their big sister was going to travel with her Husband.

Hancock had said her goodbyes to her sisters and to her loyal subjects and told them to stay strong.

Luffy, Hancock and Margaret boarded on a boat and sailed to Saobody to find his Crew, yet both Women wore disguises Luffy didn't need too because no one will never recognize him due to his new appearance and change. Salome and Apophis are behind the three looking forward to join.

( Sabaody archipelago)

Having Docked their boat, they grabbed their bags and personal stuff, as their snake Companions Salome and Apophis followed suit. Luffy was walking holding his staff, Hancock and Margaret is wearing cloaks to hide their identities. It seems a lot has changed these past 2 years, as they walked through the Alleyway Margaret has her Haki coated dagger out just Incase someone tried to attack her, Hancock is walking besides Luffy on her right.

As the three continued to walk Luffy noticed something as he stared ahead looking at a few individuals who look like imposters. He saw a big fat man wearing a fake straw hat and is holding a gun, while he got a look at the other pretenders of his crew, a Nami look alike, a Usopp look a like and Franky.

Narrowing his eyes It seems these imposters are trying to use fame to intimidate people and that it was tarnishing his crew's reputation.

Though he wasn't the only one who noticed, Boa Hancock under her hood and cloak looked disgusted that this fat man is impersonating her Husband! She wanted nothing more than to turn him to stone and break him! But a look from Luffy told her not to do anything as of yet, she obeyed and waited to see what her beloved will do to this imposter.

Luffy walked past the fat man knocking him down with his large sack as Margaret and Hancock along with their snakes kept following.

"Hey! You freak! Do you have any idea who I am!? Stop right there!" The Fake Luffy said aiming his gun at Luffy.

Luffy ignored him as he kept walking as did his wives and snakes. The fake crew glared as Fake Luffy aimed and pulled the trigger as Luffy's observation Haki kicked in as he swiftly dodged the bullet and flared his conquerors Haki at the fake crew making them collapse and foam at the mouth as those who saw looked shocked at what they saw before them they knocked out 'Staw Hat Luffy' and his crew out!?.

"You did good there Beloved, I could have easily turned them to stone." Hancock said in a whisper.

"And blow our cover? Not a smart thing to do Babe, let's keep going. We have a ship to sail into the new world." Luffy said resting his staff on his shoulder as Margaret and Luffy continued to stay at his flanks.

Later on they would reach, Grove 46 not have attracted trouble yet, but They realize that Marines were coming around and went to secluded parts were they won't be detected so easily by the marines.

Before they could go any further the three heard someone yell pacifista. Which did not mean anything good,

Hancock narrowed her eyes those damn machines are here?! Those infernal things could easily track them and detect them.

Luffy also frowned realizing the outcome of this.

"You two best be prepared for what will happen because we will have to reveal ourselves." Luffy warmed the two as they nodded Luffy noticed the sumo guy from the war.

"Why are these people calling you 'Straw hat'?" Sentomaru asked, the pacifista behind him.

"Hey big sumo guy! Don't you know who're you talking to, I'm the grandson of Garp 'the hero', I'm the son of Dragon 'the revolutionary, I raised hell in the war of the best, I'm also the man who destroyed Marineford G1" Fake Luffy Said with a grin on his face

"I am the man with a bounty of 570 million Straw hat Monkey D. Lu-" Sentomaru bashed his head with his axe.

"Straw hat is not a piece of shit like you!"

" Whaaaaattt?! Big Boss Straw hat!" Cried the pirates

"Big boss straw hat? I see they were fooled by this guy… Px-5 who is this guy?" Sentomaru asked

"Bounty 26 million - Pirate 'Triple Tongue' Demalo Black" The pacifista calmly replied.

"A fake?!" The pirates exclaimed, not believing they were so easily swindled.

"The deceivers may be fools but you lot is still in bad luck, we'll apprehend everyone here… and by some crazy coincidence it looks like the real one is here in this grove, The px-5 detected him as soon as we arrived here" Senotmaru had said looking around

"Px-5 Chase Straw hat out of hiding!" The pacifista fired a shot at a random location, blowing the pirates to the sky, as a giant sack came flying and landed on a nearby ruin same with two snakes two cloaked figures and A Man who looked like a red monkey

Sentomaru and the others could only look shocked at Monkey D. Luffy's new appearance, he and a few other marines looked taken back by his new appearance as Sentomaru got a good look at the man then noticed Salome narrowing his eyes he quickly said.

"Px-5-" He said but was cut off by the cloaked figure

"No need for that machine to know of my identity." Said Boa Hancock as she ripped off her cloak same with Margaret as the marines, pirates and civilians who looked on in disbelief at who was with Straw Hat Luffy!? None other than Boa Hancock! The Warlord and most beautiful woman in the world!

"I knew it was too good to be true! You are allies with Straw Hat all along!" He yelled glaring at her as she looked smug.

"Been a long time sumo man, I suppose you are here to stop me from meeting with my crew?" Luffy asked seeing him nod gripping his axe.

"I'm not the same man as two years ago, now i'm a fully fledged marine, I'm going to capture you and the traitor! here, Get him PX-5!" The pacifista shot three shots at Luffy, however all of them were parried by a finger, it hit his hand and it split in various rays behind Luffy, the hand was not even coated in haki, Sentomaru gasped as he saw the level of danger.

Px-5 flew at Luffy going to blast him again, only for Luffy to jump up in the air and coated his Staff in Haki and bashed his staff against the pacifista's face and head destroying it.

Sentomaru, the marines and pirates looked on in fear.

"Px-7!" He shouted as the robot tried to attack Luffy too only for Boa Hancock to leap off the ruins and land a hard kick to the Robot's head making it turn to stone as she landed on the ground seeing the defeated Pacifista as she began attacking Marines and pirates instantly turning them to stone.

Margaret drawn her bow and shot Haki coated arrows at the marines who were going to attack her husband.

"Damn you Boa Hancock! Wait till marine HQ gets wind of this!" Sentomaru cursed as he picked up his battle Axe only for Luffy to appear infront of him surprising the sumo man, as he swinged his battle axe only for Luffy to catch it and shatter the blade in his hand making Sentomaru go pale white in fear.

"Let me remind you that I am not the same pirate from two years ago Sumo man." As Luffy coated his fist in Haki and punched the man in the gut so hard that he was sent into a abandoned building and threw up a amount of blood.

_"This is bad! This is really a whole different Monkey D. Luffy! Much stronger!" _Thought Sentomaru as he widened his eyes seeing Luffy instantly appear infront of him.

"Sentomaru-sama!!" Cried the marines who tried to rush over and save him but Hancock shot her slave arrow turning them all to stone and did her strong kicks destroying the stoned marines.

"Any last words before I end you?" Luffy asked glaring at the sumo man.

"End me? You have never been known to kill before!?" Sentomaru said knowing that he's bluffing Straw Hat can't kill!?

"Want to bet?" Luffy said now opening the palm of his hand charging what looked like a laser those pacifistas have he looked close to shitting himself when he now realized Straw hat was serious!.

"Wa-Wait! What are you doing!? You can't!" Sentomaru said with fear written on his face seeing Straw Hat now have a Dark Glare.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you think I'm just going to run and not fight you? Let alone kill you? After what you tried to stop me from doing in the war." Luffy said coldly as Sentomaru could only sweat in fear.

"Straw Hat!? Pl-Please! You wouldn't!?" Sentomaru said truly terrified

"Oh, I would, this will send a message to the Navy to not fuck with me. Goodbye Sumo man." As Luffy fires his Yellow Ki blast at Sentomaru point blank as the sumo man was vaporized to ashes as his screams were echoed.

The marines could only look horrified at what Staw Hat Luffy has done to Admiral Kizaru's nephew they all backed away in fear, same with the pirates who witnessed him killing Sentomaru.

Hancock smiles with pride same with Margaret.

"Let's get going, we already attracted too much attention! I sense Zoro and Sanji on their way here! Let's go to them!" Luffy said now creating a big gold cloud his nimbus as Hancock, Margaret, Apophis and Salome got on carrying their bags, Luffy got on and directed his cloud towards Zoro and Sanji's location.

_To be continued_

**An; Sorry I took long in writing this. I hope this chapter pleased you, now we see the straw hats reaction of Luffy married and Hancock and Margaret joining the crew! Until next time! **


	6. Chapter6

* * *

Chapter 6: Return of the Straw Hats part 2

Luffy, Hancock and Margaret and their snakes are on Luffy's cloud heading towards Zoro and Sanji's location. He managed to kill Sentomaru now he will escape. But before that Luffy thought of something.

He should make this place as his territory.

He should claim the whole island.

He grinned, as Hancock began to notice him grinning.

"What's up with the grin my love? Planning something already?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. We are going to claim this land as my first territory. Start off by destroying a Marine base stationed here." Luffy said with a dangerous smirk as he moved in on a nearby marine that saw them, he jumped off his nimbis and landed in front of the frightened Marine who he picked up by the scruff of his collar.

The marine nearly pissed himself staring into Luffy's eyes Yellow eyes.

"Do tell me where is your marine base stationed at?" Luffy asked with the marine whimpering in fear and sweating.

"I-If I tell you will you let me go?" The marine soldier asked scared for his life.

"Absolutely." Luffy lied with a fake smile.

"At grove 66 there is a marine base just go east to there." The Marine answered seeing Luffy smile.

"Thank you." Luffy said as he threw the Marine in the air shocking the marine who told him the location of their base he widened his eyes seeing Luffy charge a point-blank yellow ki blast and fired it at the marine erasing him.

"Let's go Hancock, we have a Marine Base to wreck!" Luffy said as he jumped back on his nimbus and rode it to the east heading for grove 66 to destroy the marine base here. After that he will claim Sabaody Archipelago as his Territory by putting up his flag just to claim it.

( Grove 66)

The marines were rounding up, gathering reinforcements as they heard that Straw Hat Luffy Killed Sentomaru.

They deployed Pacifista's

All got in defense formations should Straw hat come here.

"Look! It's a gold cloud!" said a marine soldier gaining the attention of the other marines who looked alerted.

"Hello Navy Marines, mind if we party?" Luffy said cracking his knuckles making them tense

"It's Straw Hat Luffy! And the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!" Shouted another marine.

"Attack! Fire at will! Even attack the pirate empress she's a traitor!" Said a Marine Lieutenant as they all aimed their guns at the group.

Hancock looked like she was blowing a kiss only to form a large heart and aimed at the group of marines.

"Slave Arrow!" She fired a barrage of pink arrows at the Marines who were instantly turned to stone.

Luffy jumped down with his staff with his snake companion Apophis following him.

Hancock and her snake Salome followed Luffy as the two landed besides each other.

Both narrowed their eyes and unleashed a powerful unrelenting force of their combined conqueror's Haki upon waves of marines making them pass out and foam at the mouth even caused them to die from the intense power the future pirate king and pirate empress displayed. Even the pacifista's were starting to malfunction and explode from the Conqueror's Haki.

The marines looked terrified at such power these two have.

"Let's party." As Luffy charged and attacked all Marines with his staff. Apophis Striked a few marines with his bite and even spit venom at their faces blinding them before biting them injecting venom into them, Salome slithered around his mistress attacking any marine that comes at her.

As for Hancock she was kicking every marine in her path turning them to stone before crumbling them to pieces with another kick.

Margaret fired her arrows in all directions at Marines protecting both her husband and Snake Princess.

Hancock destroyed another Pacifista with a hard kick to its face make it turn to stone, as she fired her Pistol Kiss at some marines.

She came towards a fallen marine with half his face stoned.

"Wh-Why? Why are you betraying us Pirate Empress?!" Shouted the marine as she looked at him with a cold look.

"Are you stupid? I was never on your side to begin with, I don't follow orders to the navy or world government. My loyalty is with my husband." She answered with a sneer and kicked his head off as it turned to stone and smashed to pieces.

"Fall back! Fall Back! They are too strong!" said a Marine officer who ran along with some other marine troops.

"Fools! I did not give you the order to retreat! Remain to your positions and attack!" Shouted the marine lieutenant only for him to get smacked by Luffy's staff as Apophis coiled around the marine LT.

"It seems your justice, can't save you now." Luffy remarked seeing the marine LT scowl at him.

"The Navy and World Government will stop you!" He shouted defiantly at Luffy who chuckled.

"Stop me? I'd like to see them try. Kill him Apophis." Luffy commanded as he looked straight ahead at the base As Apophis was squeezing the marine LT's body with its muscles as if it was a boa constrictor squeezing him to death crushing his body and bones as the snake released the dead lieutenant.

Luffy turned around seeing Hancock slaughter more marines turning them to stone with her Love Love beam and crushed them. Margaret fired a few more marines with her arrows.

Seeing the base has been raided he turned towards it aiming his hand he charged another ki blast making it the size of a beach ball. Then he opened fired on a full power energy wave as it struck the marine base, erasing all in its path not even the marines who were inside the base survived and we're erased along with the base.

The explosion was so loud that you could see a massive smoke cloud erupt from the explosion.

Hancock could only have heart eyes watching this seeing this turns her on.

The explosion died down revealing a wide narrowed crater with nothing left.

"Heh." Luffy said with a smirk it seems his work here is done As he turned and went back on his cloud with Hancock and their snakes getting on.

Now up in the air he was above the panicking Civilians and pirates alike they flinched when they saw him.

Standing upon his cloud, he stared down at the people of Sabaody Archipelago and raised his voice.

"People of Sabaody Archipelago! Pirates from the grand line! From this day forth Sabaody Archipelago is my Turf! My _Territory_! I have demolished the marine base that was stationed here! The surviving marines that are around here, give my regards to marineford HQ! Tell them that I own this island now! It will be under my flag!." Luffy yelled out as everyone widened their eyes in shock and surprise that Straw Hat Luffy had officially claimed their Island after he destroyed the marine base meaning that the marines lost here.

The pirates we're shocked that he conquered Sabaody Archipelago meaning they can't access to the new world.

"I'm sure you world government officials are out there too. Consider this a big FUCK YOU! to the World Government and celestial dragons that I own this area now!" he shouted causing many to gasp at his declaration

"That is all I have to say." He said now tossing a Flag down in the ground with his Jollyroger on it.

"I believe it is time we sail." Luffy said now flying his cloud towards the Sunny's location.

( Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny.)

Just about everyone was there with the exception of Luffy. They of course heard of the explosions and stuff going on wondering who is doing that?

Their ship was coated and ready to sail all they had to wait for is their captain.

Usopp is looking from a telescope as he suddenly spotted Marine ships coming in.

"Oh no! Marine warships!" Shouted Usopp with everyone looking worried they can't let the shop get hit by the cannons from the warships.

"Fire when Ready!" Shouted a Marine officer

"Oh no if they hit the coating to the ship we will never sail to the new world!" Nami said looking worried.

BOOM!

the marine warship fired its cannons.

Before they could reach over and hit the thousand sunny.

"Slave Arrow!" Shouted Hancock on Luffy's nimbus as she turned the cannon balls to stone.

Everyone looked confused at who did that. As they looked up at the sky and saw a large gold cloud.

Luffy charged another ki blast and fired at the ship destroying it.

The cloud landed revealing Monkey D. Luffy who is accompanied by Two women and Two snakes.

"Who are you?" Asked Zoro who stepped forward with his hands on the hilt of his swords

Sanji of course instantly turned into stone the moment he saw Hancock and Margaret.

Usopp and Brook blushed staring at Hancock's chest.

Nami and Robin frowned as they both got a good look at the red Monkey Man they saw a familiar scar under his eye.

they blushed instantly and widened their eyes. Franky and Chopper were also looking at Luffy.

"Awww I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Zoro." Luffy said with a wide grin.

He widened his one eye then smiled.

"Luffy!" Zoro said happily as he and Luffy shook hands.

"Luffy!?" the crew said in unison minus Sanji who was still stone.

"Woah! What happened to you Luffy? You look Different!" Usopp said now observing Luffy's features

"Let's just say I've changed." He said with a grin.

Robin blushed staring at Luffy as did Nami but the older woman then turned her attention on the two women he is accompanied with. It was then she realized the black-haired woman is Boa Hancock of the 7 warlords.

"Uhh Luffy Who are these ladies with you?" Nami asked with a frown on her face.

"Oh? Forgive me girls introduce yourselves!" Luffy said with his smile never leaving his face.

"So you all are my Beloved's crew? He has told me a lot about you. I am his Wife Boa D. Hancock, and the woman besides him is his other wife Margaret." Hancock introduced

After she introduced herself there was a long pregnant pause.

Everyone widening their eyes and jaws dropped.

Sanji suddenly broke free of being turned to stone and screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" said the rest in unison who couldn't believe what they heard

Nami was shocked this had to be a joke? Her Captain married?!

Robin stood still with her mouth opened in shock.

Usopp looked taken back this can't be true? This has to be a joke.

"Ohh Luffy stop joking you can't be married stop making things up." Said Usopp with Luffy frowning

"I'm not joking at all Usopp, Hancock and Margaret are my wives." Luffy said as he held out his finger showing a ring as did Hancock and Margaret to show they are telling the truth.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" most of the crew cried out in shock that he was indeed telling the truth!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sanji screamed out, falling to his knees and crying out at the top of his lungs as if all hope was lost. He burst out in tears and hammered his fists on the ground as his tears began to flood from his eyes.

"I never would've believed it if I didn't see it for myself," Usopp choked out, still not believing it.

"Oh, Luffy-san, how lucky are you?" Brook stated in wonder.

Zoro could only bust out laughing that his captain had matured and got himself married to two women.

Nami's hands twitched, this was bothering her.

Robin didn't know how else to react.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Sanji yelled out, the fire burning so fierce and vast that they had to move away from him. If they had been standing up on the surface of the island, people from the next island over might've actually have been able to see the flames. "HOW COULD THAT MORON GET SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS MY DEAR GODDESS MARRY HIM?!"

"HOW!? HOW!? COULD YOU GET MARRIED SHITTY CAPTAIN!? WERE YOU REALLY TRAINING THAT HARD!" Screamed Sanji's dramatically as he tried to get ahold of his captain only for Hancock to quickly use her Love love beam to stone him which frightened everyone.

"Don't touch my beloved." Hancock said coldly

"Hancock unpetrify him." Luffy said seeing her frown lightly yet did as told

"Alright let's get going I'll explain everything while we deep in the water! Let's set sail to the new world!" Luffy shouted as everyone cheered prepared to set sail and go on their adventure to the new world.

_To be continued _

**An: hope you liked today's chapter I whipped up. **

**Goku Black: I'm in complete agreement with your ideas I'll do just that. I'll find an island for the straw hats and think of a name for it. I'll do what I can. **

**Groovy4444: I hope your happy that I used your idea in this chapter.**

**Until next time I'll try updating again, **

**Next Chapter they talk about Luffy's change and what he has become and explain how did he marry Hancock and Margaret.**

**See ya later **


	7. Chapter7

**An: And back with this Story of mine.**

Chapter 7: Return of the Straw Hats part 3.

( Sabaody Archipelago)

On the Hill Rayleigh watched his pupil prepare to leave for the new world. He recently heard that the boy now claims Sabaody Archipelago his First territory. Smiling Rayleigh decides that he will remain here to look after his student's First Territory.

"The new world is in for big surprise once Luffy sets sail into it." He remarked as he went to go.

( Thousand Sunny)

The coated ship sunk itself underwater with everyone now getting situated. Finally, they have reunited but are surprised that their Captain is married to the most beautiful woman in the world, along with another Amazon from the maiden island.

Apophis his Snake companion curled itself in a coil as did Hancock's snake Salome.

"You sure have changed a lot Luffy." Commented his first mate Zoro with Luffy smirking at him.

"I can say the same about you Zoro. I see everyone has changed during our three-year training." Luffy said with his attention on Zoro who nodded.

Sanji was currently sulking in a corner unable to accept that his Shit head of a captain is married to a beautiful goddess. And that beautiful Goddess is just looking at her husband lovingly with a faint Blush. It just wasn't fair, how could his Captain get so Lucky!?.

Nami frowned at Hancock, none of this made any sense, her Captain, married? No just no it made no sense at all. Last she checked Luffy wasn't interested in Women, all he was interested in was Adventures, and stuffing his face with meat. And since when did he act all well like a Captain, she has never seen Luffy like this before.

Robin was in deep thought too, this was way unexpected from Luffy. She never thought he would be interested in women, she always thought of him as Asexual. Turns out she's wrong, and that he is interested in women, she wondered how did he get in a relationship with the Warlord Boa Hancock in the first place.

Ussop, , Franky and Brook were stunned by this too, Luffy is with a beautiful woman and Amazon? How could he get so Lucky!?

"So Luffy how did you become like this? All cool and Monkey like? And when did you get a Snake as a pet?" Said Chopper who walked towards his Captain who smiled

"Oh this snake is my friend and companion, his name is Apophis a black king cobra and is the same size as Hancock's snake. And to answer your question on how I became like this, let's just say I earned a new power up after the war." Luffy explained with Zoro now looking towards him then noticed that scar on Luffy's chest.

"Where did you get that Scar?" Zoro asked with half the crew now paying attention to Luffy and then saw the X like scar on Luffy's chest.

Luffy's smile dropped when the scar was mentioned.

"I got it from a Hellhound." Luffy spoke in an emotionless tone that surprised everyone

Hancock of course looked worried she knew exactly who Luffy meant. Akainu.

"Now that we are undersea I'll tell you guys all a Story of what transpired." Luffy Said with Hancock sitting besides him with Margaret sitting by his left.

Nami could only hide her glare at Hancock. But sat down looking annoyed.

Everyone was now sitting in a circle formation.

As Luffy began telling his tale of where Kuma sent him to Hancock's island. Which only added more fuel to Sanji's and surprisingly Usopp's jealousy.

At how lucky their Captain was at being sent to the maiden island while Sanji was sent to Okama Island, which is known as Hell. Usopp was sent to a Island with carnivorous plants and giant bugs.

"As you guys know, I was in War to rescue Ace, at first I went to Impel down." He said causing Franky and many others with the exception of Hancock go wide-eyed at the thought of Luffy going to the most infamous prison of all time.

"You went to Impel Down?!" Cried out Franky who couldn't believe Luffy of all people went to that Prison that is like Hell itself.

"Yes, I went there with the Help of my wife Hancock." Luffy said with Sanji now interrupting.

"Just how did you manage to get with the goddess...?"He asked with a dark look on his face at his Captain.

"It was Love, she helped me out of Love." He answered putting his arm and hand around Hancock's waist as she blushed looking at him lovingly

Robin frowned a bit, as Nami was starting to look jealous. As Luffy started telling how he met Hancock and how they became friends, and later on became Boyfriend and girlfriend. Then told how he met Margaret.

This seems to make Nami even more jealous of the relationship Luffy has with Hancock.

Sanji began to go cry in a corner and sulk with everyone looking at him with a sweat drop.

"Hancock has done a lot more for me during our separation which is why I am married to her and that she is my Pirate Empress." Luffy said with a smile on his face as Hancock blushed brightly.

"Luffy-kun~" Hancock said with a smile and pink cheeks.

"I wasn't able to save Ace from the prison, so I decided to go to marineford, where the war would take place at. I had lots of allies with me to help in the war, Hell even Whitebeard and his crew assisted me, just when I saved Ace, my strength gave out and that Bastard Akainu went after me yet Ace sacrificed himself to save my life... After all of that I've been through trying to save my brother I had lost it. I went into a comatose state and escaped from the war, Was being treated by Law, it was Jinbe who saved me and protected me from Akainu who chased after us as he said, which explains how I got this scar on my chest, from Akainu. I was even at near death at that point and costed me my Gum-Gum fruit which I no longer have." Luffy told his tale with everyone looking shocked that he lost his Gum Gum fruit!? Robin, Brook and Chopper who were also devil fruit users we're shocked as well.

"Oh luffy..." Whispered Robin

"Hence why Rayleigh trained me and during my training I found another devil fruit. It's a Mythical Zoan Model: Sun Wukong. Which is why I look like a Monkey." He explained

"Now let's get to the real point of things." Luffy said in a serious tone with much paying attention.

"I have a plan that will help us rise to the top, I plan to destroy the Navy, the World Government, and the Yonko's with the exception of Shanks." Luffy said finally with everyone looked wide eyed.

"Destroy the Navy!?" exclaimed a Frightened Usopp

"Are you insane!? We don't even have the power or strength to fight the Navy Luffy!" Nami now said not expecting Luffy to declare something like that.

"That is the idea, we are going to start forming alliances, expand our crew." Luffy said in a monotone.

Those who kinda agree with his ideas was of course: Zoro, Hancock, Brook, Franky, Margaret and Robin and surprisingly Sanji even supports the idea but was still jealous and angry at his Captain.

"We already have the Kuja Pirates as our alliance due to me marrying Hancock, Margaret is our temporary crew member so treat her with respect same goes for Hancock." Luffy said as Nami didn't like the idea of having Hancock now on their ship and to boss her around.

"Wait a minute Luffy don't you think that this is a bit too extreme?" Protested Nami

"It's not. Hancock is Second Captain here, if I'm not around she's in charge, and if she isn't I leave that responsibility to Zoro considering he's my first mate and future commander." Luffy proclaimed

"Wait why are you making Moss head Future commander..?" Sanji asked slowly as he then put two and two together.

"You strive to become a Yonko Luffy-san?" Asked Brook who saw his captain nod.

"Of course, and I know who will be the first Yonko to fall at my hands." He said with a dark Grin, he's not going after Kaido just yet, Big mom is his first target.

Usopp and Nami just looked at each other then back at Luffy as if This was a whole different Luffy what happened to the happy go idiot Captain they once liked?

Zoro smirked he liked where this was going, it seems his captain indeed changed.

"As of right now, once we set foot into the New World, we will find a Island as our base of operations, look for potential pirate crews. To join us, starting with the Whitebeard Pirates." He declared with everyone surprised that he is getting an alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Now Let's eat! Then I'll tell you guys another interesting tale that I learned." Luffy had said as He got up same with everyone else with the exception of Nami who glared at Hancock who is walking with her husband same with Margaret.

_"I bet she's the reason for giving Luffy all these ideas, and to make him well not his usual self! I don't like this. I don't like what Luffy is becoming, it's not like him to kill people let alone his own enemies..." _Thought Nami with a Heated glare at the Pirate Empress.

Hancock noticed Nami glaring at her, as the Pirate Empress herself sent a cold glare back at Nami.

_To be continued._

**An: The best I could write and do for this chapter in the next one he tells about Rocks D. **

**Until next time I'll plan what to write for the next chapter sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8: Tale of Rocks.

( Thousand Sunny)

Now eating all the food Hancock stored in his bag sharing it with his crew and wives even share it to his snake companion Apophis and Salome.

Hancock of course is still sitting by Luffy even feeding him some of her food that made her blush lightly.

Sanji could only look envious at the sight before him.

Though he wasn't the only one that looked envious, Usopp and Nami were in the same boat, Usopp because his best friend is married to a very beautiful woman and that she's feeding him. Nami she didn't like how close Hancock was to luffy, there was a lot of things she didn't like about this.

Robin of course was sipping her tea having her eyes focused on only Luffy.

Margaret is sitting on the left side of Luffy's flank with Hancock on the right Eating her food and feeding some to her snake.

"Now that we all are eating, I will tell you guys another interesting tale that I learned from Rayleigh." Luffy said getting everyone's attention.

Robin looked interested though wondering what story was Luffy going to tell now.

"What's it about this time?" Asked Franky drinking Cola.

"It's about the tale of Rocks." Luffy spoke out with Hancock leaning up against him.

"Rocks?" Robin asked

"Rocks D. Is his name, he is a "D." Like Me, Gramps, my Old man, Ace, and Teach..." Luffy said Blackbeard's name with venom, Robin became interested wanting to know more about "D" It's almost as if there are a Clan of those with the Letter "D" in their name.

"What do you guys all know about the Yonko now?" He Asked with them exchanging looks at one another as Robin being the smart one answered.

"Well there are of course four Yonko's Luffy, Big Mom, Kaido, Red Hair Shanks, and well formerly Whitebeard... since he died in the war. And apparently Blackbeard took his place as Yonko." Robin answered with Luffy smiling.

"That is correct, did you all know that three of the said mentioned Yonko's were once a pirate crew and were in Rock's Crew?" He spoke out again surprising the others.

"Luffy, you don't mean that?" Robin said with him nodding as she put two and two together

"Exactly. Big mom, Kaido and Whitebeard were all members of the Rocks Pirates." Luffy answered with everyone gasping at that.

"How do you know about this Luffy?" Asked Usopp wondering how did his friend know such knowledge.

"Something tells me it has something to do with Rayleigh.." Nami added in with a stern look.

"Yes, Rayleigh told me about this before my apparent departure into the New World, warned me about them should we ever encounter them in the future, which we will, because I intend to take out the weakest Yonko out of the others." Luffy said in a matter of fact tone.

"But Luffy what if we aren't ready to face a Yonko yet? It's enough we have to face the Navy." Nami protested

"And which Yonko is the weakest? Because I'm sure all four of them are equally stronger?" Cut in Zoro.

"That would be Big Mom, I want to take her out, and take her position as Yonko." Luffy said with a grin with others kinda liking his plan.

"That would be a great opportunity Luffy-kun~" Spoke out Hancock with a smile and blush as she mentally day dreamed of her Luffy being a Yonko.

"Indeed it is, which will send a message to Kaido and Teach that I'm not playing around. Including the Navy and World Government." Luffy said stroking Hancock's side with her blushing and Sanji looking pissed and jealous that he gets to touch "Goddess"

"Tell us more about Rocks Luffy." Spike Robin wanting to know more.

"Oh right, of course. Let's begin." He said going back with the story.

"40 years ago, Rocks dreamed of being king of the world, as he and his crew were ruthless to say, trying to achieve his ambitions and would kill anyone who dared to interfere, he even went so far as to kill World Nobles such as Celestial Dragons and their slaves. If he were to become king of the world. He attacked and destroyed many Islands and locations in his wake of mass destruction, there was a rivalry between him and Captain Gold D. Roger, even his own crewmate white beard." Luffy continued as he told more and more of the tale of Rocks. The crew were very interested in this Robin was more interested about this tale.

"They attempted to destroy God Valley in order to kill all world nobles and slaves." Luffy added in

"So what happened to this Infamous Rocks?" Asked Franky

"Did he ever reach to god valley?" Asked Brook

Luffy shook his head and answered

"Before Rocks and his crew could even reach God Valley, Roger and surprisingly my Grandpa had formed an alliance of taking down Rocks, and his crew, Roger and my grandpa defeated Rocks together while his crew disbanded after his defeat and formed pirate crews of their own." Luffy finished with the others not surprised that his grandfather took part in taking down Rocks considering Garp always had Roger in his sights and respected the captain in a way and actually had a one time alliance in taking down the infamous Captain Rocks.

"What a interesting tale. To think the great Whitebeard was a member of the Rocks Pirates." Said Brook

"Indeed it was." Robin commented

"So now that you all learned, I have desired to take down both of Rocks old crew members Big Mom and Kaido." Luffy said eating a piece of meat.

"Franky." Luffy called out

"Yeah Bro?" Franky replied.

"I want you to build a room for me." Luffy said catching the crew off guard there except Hancock and Margaret

"A room for yourself?" Franky asked with Luffy nodding

"Yes. I want a Captain's quarters." Luffy said with Nami frowning

"And where exactly are they sleeping at?" Questioned Nami looking at both Hancock and Margaret

"With me of course." He answered Simply causing Nami, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Chopper to drop their jaws in shock.

"You sleep with THEM!?" Shouted Usopp with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Duh. Of course I do Usopp they are my wives. And I'm moving to my new Captains quarters to sleep with them." Luffy said like it was the most natural thing In the world.

Nami looked completely taken back by this, Luffy Sleeps with them too!? Which was something she never expected!

Sanji looked ready to have a heart attack as he mentally had a image of Luffy Sleeping with Hancock and Margaret. He started crying and banged his fists on the floor in jealousy. It just wasn't fair! How can Luffy be so damn lucky!?

"There are going to be some complete changes in this crew, So Franky Build me a Room when you have the time. Nami keep me posted on when we are on our way to Fishman island." Luffy said getting up.

"And where are you going?" Asked Usopp looking a bit envious with Luffy.

"Me and Hancock are going to take a bath together." Luffy said with Hancock blushing full red as he led her to the bathroom.

Leaving the Stunned crew with the exception of Margaret.

_"WHAT!?" _Thoughts The StrawHats watching the retreating forms of Luffy and Hancock.

( Holyland Marie Jois)

"This is a complete outrage! StrawHat Luffy has finally returned and reunited with his crew, worst of all Boa Hancock had resigned from the warlords and had sided with StrawHat!" Said the First Was Elder with a white beard and hat on his head

"Damn it all, another warlord we have lost. First Crocodile, Jinbe and now Hancock sided with StrawHat. Such a shame!" Stated another Elder with a big white mustache and bald head.

"Now things in power are off balance. And we must find a Suitable replacement for Hancock. How could she betray us at a time like this?!" Questioned another Elder bald headed wearing glasses and white robe holding a sword.

"Now that StrawHat has ventured off into the New World he'll be much of a Handful now." Said a Tall elder with white hair and a long beard or mustache

"And to think he claimed Sabaody archipelago as his territory. Which is a big problem, not to mention we are aware that Rayleigh is there guarding it." Said the younger member of the Five elders with blonde hair.

"But the question remains: How do we stop him? He destroyed a marine base that was stationed at Sabaody Archipelago and from what the marines reported Kizaru's nephew Sentomaru was killed." Stated the Elder with the hat.

"We cannot let him go unpunished for that assault. Hopefully Sakazuki will handle this problem." Stated the Swordsman Elder.

They had no idea on what they have unleashed now.

The incoming Storm that will soon not just effect the WG, but also the Navy, and the Yonko's in the New World.

_To be continued _

**An: Okay stopping it here. I hope you liked this Update. **

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Now in the next chapter they go to Fishman Island. **

**Until next time **

**And Since I heard about Yamato being a girl and daughter of Kaido I know exactly what I'm going to do with her. She goes in the harem. **

**See you later **


End file.
